


If There’s a Happy Ending

by QueerDumpsterQueen



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Day 5 + If there’s a happy ending, Demon, Demon Shane Madej, M/M, Shyan Week 2020, Some angst but also love???, shyanweek2k20, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerDumpsterQueen/pseuds/QueerDumpsterQueen
Summary: The Sallie house was supposed to go like any other episode of Unsolved. Ryan would freak out a bit, Shane would taunt some spirits, maybe they’d hear something stupid on the spirit box. They would walk away a little spooked maybe but unharmed.That was not what happened.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 9
Kudos: 342
Collections: Shyan Week 2020





	If There’s a Happy Ending

The Sallie house was supposed to go like any other episode of **Unsolved**. Ryan would freak out a bit, Shane would taunt some spirits, maybe they’d hear something stupid on the spirit box. They would walk away a little spooked maybe but unharmed.

That was not what happened.

Instead what happened was a massive hole had opened up in the floorboards and Ryan would have been dragged to the pits of Hell itself had it not been for Shane protecting him.

Shane, who was a demon. A demon full of crackling, chaotic power he had used to defend Ryan.

Shane who had destroyed the Sallie house demon and closed the portal to Hell.

Shane, who was bleeding out on the floor, a deep gash in his stomach from where the demon had dug its pitch black claws into him and _pulled_.

Ryan was huddled beside him, hands shaking, hovering just above Shane’s as he clutched his wound.

“Can… can you fix it?” Ryan asked, scared but hopeful. He had seen what Shane could do. Shane was _strong_.

“Ryan I… I can’t just fix damage like this.”

Ryan paled. “Why not? You pulled all that crazy shit just now and you're telling me you can’t…” Ryan’s eyes flicked down to the gash, brutal and bloodied, “…you can’t fix this?”

“That was destructive power Ryan, not healing. It comes from a different energy source. Destruction? That I can pull from my own reserves. I can exchange energy with myself for the goal of dealing some damage. But demons always need something in exchange Ryan, and this healing would take too much energy of a kind that I don’t have.”

“So what kind then? What do you need it from?”

“Something unscathed by demonic magic, something… something that heals me.”

“You’re gonna need to be more specific there man. When I’ve got the flu I think _blue_ _Gatorade_ is healing.”

“Jesus Ryan no, it… I said I need something _healing_ , not cavity-inducing. Gatorade doesn’t have an energy source, it’s not like it’s _alive_.”

Ryan glanced around the room, frantic to find something- _anything_ \- Shane could pull energy from.

… _anything?_

“Me.” Ryan whispered hoarsely.

Shane’s eyes grew large at that, and he shook his head in disbelief, mouthing a silent “no.”

“Ryan, I… I can’t just take energy from you. It… it wouldn’t be… right.”

“Why not? How much would you need?”

Shane stiffened and grew very silent.

“How much Shane. Tell me.”

“The damage is pretty extensive Ryan, it would take… a lot.”

“How. Much. Shane.” Ryan asked through gritted teeth. “Whatever you need, I can give it.”

“…your soul.”

“My… my what? We have those?”

“Yes Ryan, but it’s… they’re pretty important. You should really give it some serious thought before-”

“I’ll do it.”

“Ryan you can’t just-”

“You’re bleeding out Shane! I can literally see your- your small intestine or whatever peeking out at me and it’s freaking me out! What do you want me to do?! A couple-ah band-aids and some Gatorade ain’t gonna fix this!!”

Shane’s wheezing laughter was cut short by a spluttering cough. “Ryan it- it’ll be fine. I’ll find something to… Look the band-aids could work? You could, uh, you could kiss it better?”

Ryan let out a rough snort, “Kiss it better? I don’t… I don’t think kissing is what you need right now man, you need a doctor, or a surgeon, or Jesus’ healing light or something-”

“Oh please, Jesus couldn’t heal me if he tried.”

“Wait what?”

“Jesus. Couldn’t do it. Guy’s miracles were mostly just party tricks to impress the ladies.”

“The ladies?”

“Well, and some of the men. He’s a free-love type-ah guy y’know?”

Ryan ran his hands down his face and groaned. Shane cough-giggled again.

“You happy with yourself big guy? Last words I’m ever gonna hear from you is talkin smack about Jesus’ free-loving bullshit?”

“Heretic to the end bay-bee.”

“Shane” Ryan said, his tone serious, “I don’t want this to be the end.”

Shane sighed, turning his eyes away from Ryan. He seemed to be focusing very intently on a smear of blood staining the toe of his green adidas.

“Shane.”

Shane looked up, remorse clouding his eyes. “Souls have power Ryan, they’re the greatest source of it on this Earth. Entering into a deal with me for yours would give me the energy needed to fix this but… it wouldn’t be good for you. You’d be stuck with me for all of eternity. I would eat you and you’d be stuck in my tummy for all of… well, forever.”

“…that doesn’t sound so bad.”

“It is Ryan. I would- you’d be _mine_ forever.”

“You tryna sweet talk me on your deathbed big guy? Cuz I gotta say, I’m kinda into it.”

Shane wheezed again. “Ryan Ryan no I……”

Shane looked up at him sadly. “Ryan you’d be giving yourself to me for eternity. I know that might sound… kinda fun in a kinky way right now, but it’s not like that. You would remain with me even when you're no longer _here_. You couldn’t pass on, you’d be stuck with me.”

“So I’d be a little ghost inside your tummy forever?”

Shane cracked a smile at that. “Yeah, sorta like that. I don’t know if your consciousness would move to there when your body dies. So you might be cooped up listening to Digestion FM for like literally all of time.”

Ryan considered it, looking down at Shane’s belly, where warm blood was steadily coursing past Shane’s fingers as he held his wound. Ryan looked at all that blood, brows furrowing as if with the force of his stare he could just… gather it all back into Shane. He pursed his lips and looked back up at Shane, resolute.

“I agree to the deal.”

Shane let out a shaky breath. Eyes flicking between Ryan’s, searching for any uncertainty. He found none.

“Then so shall it be done. And sealed with a kiss.”

The air around them buzzed with energy, and Shane reached up for Ryan’s hands, eyes full of equal parts love and sorrow.

As Shane clasped his hands, kissing him gently, reverently, Ryan wondered what he had just given away. He had agreed to it in a heartbeat, because Shane had asked it of him, and because he couldn’t imagine a life without Shane in it, but …what was the true cost of giving your soul to a demon? No. That was a useless train of thought for him. Whatever the cost, he was willing to do it for Shane, to keep Shane here with him. He could worry about eternal damnation another time. What was important was Shane, sweetly kissing him between whispered _thank you_ s and gripping him tightly, as if Ryan was the most important thing in the entire world to him.

_If there’s a happy ending_ , Ryan supposed, _this would be it_.


End file.
